Vampire Knight Judgement
by Jdbl00d
Summary: Peace has reigned for a great many centuries between humans and vampires since the sacrifice of the great ancestral vampires. Still, many things exist to usurp the peace that took many bloody years to craft. Yet, bastions for this peace, such as the famous Cross Academy exist in the hopes that co-existence never fades into a bloody oblivion. My version of Vampire Knight's future.
1. Chapter 1: The Students of Cross Academy

**Author's Note:  
**

**Welp, I finally got this started. Always wondered what the future of Vampire Knight would be like, so here's my attempt at it. So, here is a few things to note, I have turned the typical Japanese writing for names into English. If you don't like it, make it known and I'll remedy it for future chapters.**

**So, onto character intros!**

**Anju Cross: One of the day class prefects meant to keep the peace between the day and night class students. She firmly believes in peace between vampires and humans and wishes for it to continue even though her family was murdered by vampires when she was 7 years old. She is currently in the custody of Kirihara Cross, the current headmaster of Cross Academy. She greatly looks up to Akira Kuran as he saved her life years ago and wants nothing more that to help him with keeping the new world peace that exists**

**Akira Kuran: The vampire that saved Anju when she was under attack by feral vampires. He is a pureblood vampire and wants for the peace between humans and vampires to continue. He is extremely hostile towards vampires that view humans as 'livestock' and despises humans who kill vampires for no reason. He greatly respects humans such as Kirihara Cross and believes that vampires should give each other respect regardless of their blood status. He firmly believes in peaceful resolutions unless otherwise. He is the head prefect of the night class and his main weapon is an English longsword**

**Ichigo Kitsuke: Another prefect of Cross Academy who harbors hatred for vampires. His reasons for mistrust is currently unknown, though Akira seems to take a heavy interest in him. Despite his fierce demeanor, he is known to honor his words with the other students and Kirihara Cross, his adoptive father.**

**Emi Aidou: A noble vampire and Akira's closest friend and supporter. She is the granddaughter of Hanabusa Aidou and is blessed with his ice powers. She also supports Akira's wishes for continued peace. She is incredibly smart and often helps the day students of Cross Academy with their studies through her weekly Friday study clubs. She also has a very extreme addiction to cake and candy. Her weapon of choice is a rapier and she is the soulmate of Shinji Senri**

**Shinji Shiki: A noble vampire and Akira's cousin. He is the grandson of Senri Shiki and Rima Toya. He is able to channel electricity through his blood, enhancing his physical abilities. He appears lazy and often seems tired, but he is known to be very good at smoothening out arguments. However, he is also daft at times, which gets him into trouble with Emi, his soulmate. His weapon of choice is a Japanese Kusarigama**

**Ganju Kain: The tallest noble vampire in the academy and the grandson of Akatsuki ****Kain** and Ruka Souen. He is known to be physically active and visits the gym often. Most girls fall for him due to his muscular stature. He is soulmates with Gabriella Kurenai and a great supporter of Akira's ideals. He can manipulate earth and his weapon of choice is an English Halberd

**Gabriella Kurenai: A noble vampire and granddaughter of Maria Kurenai. Although she has poor health, she does her best to serve the day class students in however way she can. She has the ability to control bats and hates bullies. She is the soulmate of Ganju Akatsuki**

**Henry Oswald: A noble vampire and the representative of the European covens. He is among few vampires who are studying abroad and wishes other vampires worldwide to follow suit. He may not tolerate nonsense, but often this is hidden in his want to flirt with human girls. His weapon of choice are Japanese katanas**

**Foo Linhua: A normal vampire and Akira's bodyguard. She became his servant after her mother ended up as a servant in the Kuran household. She also greatly supports Akira's ideals and would defend him with her life. Her weapon of choice are two Sais.**

**Isabelle Dunois: A senior prefect of the day class in Cross Academy. She thinks all those day class students that fawn over the night class students are idiots. She has no dislike for vampires in general**

**Kirihara Cross: An expert vampire hunter and the current headmaster of Cross Academy. He also believes in continued peace between humans and vampires and greatly cares for his students and his adoptive children. He loves to cook, though none of his original recipes work out well**

* * *

_What is this?_ She thought as she rubbed the pain on her knee. She held it up to see it stained red. _This is blood, right?_ She wondered again.

She couldn't exactly remember what had happened. Her memory was all fuzzy and her head hurt. She remembered running. She remembered she was being chased. But by who? She lifted her blood stained hand to her mouth and, with her tongue, licked off the gore.

_Yuck..._ She grimaced, spitting in the hopes it would relieve her of the vile taste in her mouth. _Blood tastes horrible..._

"It does, doesn't it?" Came a voice from behind. She turned to see a graceful looking gentleman.

"Um, who are you mister?" She asked, her head tilting to the side. He looked very stiff but well mannered. His eyes were a shade of scarlet as she approached. She backed away. Her mother told her to never talk to strangers no matter how nice they looked. They could do horrible things to someone.

_Mommy?_ She thought. _Where is mommy?_

"Me?" He said as he strode closer. "I'm a vampire."

He hissed and dived right at her. She screamed, backing away from him but wasn't quick enough. He landed on top of her and she could now see his fangs protruding out of his mouth.

"And you my dear..." He said, sniffing the air. "Are one delicious morsel..." He licked his lips in anticipation as he pressed down, his sheer weight and strength overpowering her.

"No!" She screamed. "Mommy! Help!"

Then she remembered. Her mother was dead. The last glimpse of her was of her lying in a man's arms, with the man's lips pressed around her throat. Her eyes were dull and lifeless as a small droplet of blood spilled out of her throat.

_Will I die?_ The girls wondered.

"You will die..." The vampire said as if reading her mind. "But take pleasure in knowing your death has helped sate the appetite of a greater being!" With that, his face inched closer, saliva dripping from the pointy fangs. She squeezed her eyes shut, expecting a painful jab on her throat while hoping that it would be quick.

A whistle, a sound of flesh splintering and then an agonized howl. She felt something wet hit her in the face and the grip of the vampire's arm slackened before she felt his whole weight lift off her. Once again, she opened her eyes. She now saw her clothes were completely covered in blood. Was it hers? She checked her arms and neck, but no wounds were found. Then her eyes adjusted and took in the sight before her.

The vampire who assailed her now stood on his feet, a look of torment upon his face. Sticking out of his chest was what appeared to be a thick sword that now dripped with his very blood. His arms twitched for a moment before becoming entirely still.

"You befoul the name of a vampire, mongrel..." Came a voice. Something moved from behind her attacker. She watched as the vampire was lifted off his feet and thrown aside, his lifeless body sliding off the blade that had impaled him before flying a few feet into the air and landing in a soft patch of dirt.

Holding the sword was a man, no, a boy it seemed. He appeared no older than seventeen years of age. His hair was black as night and it flowed down to his neck. But that wasn't the most striking thing about him. What she saw were his fangs protruding from the sides of his mouth and the scarlet eyes that glowed in the dark. He lifted one arm to his lips, where a droplet of blood was stained. His finger wiped it off before moving to his lips, where his tongue came out, licking off the gore from his hand.

"Are you a vampire?" She asked, still shivering. He looked at her, sheathing his sword as he did. He nodded, his scarlet eyes not betraying anything.

"Are you going to eat me?" She asked. She remembered the disgusting taste of blood. She kept her mouth closed for as much as possible for fear of licking the bad-tasting thing.

The vampire looked at her. "Why would I want to do that?" He asked, his scarlet eyes turning into a mud-brown colour.

"Don't vampires eat people?" She asked, her head once again tilting to its side. At this remark, the boy chuckled.

"Well, then I suppose I'm a strange vampire right?" He said as he moved toward her. "Don't worry. I promise I won't hurt you."

"Really?" The girl asked as she got up. For some reason, she wasn't shaking anymore.

The boy lifted two fingers to his chest. "Cross my heart and hope to die..." The he lifted the same fingers to his left eye. "Stick a needle in my eye."

She stood still as he came forward, kneeling down so that his eyes now met hers. His arms came forward and he grasped her, pulling her into his embrace. She felt his warm touch upon her back. With a yawn, she drifted off to sleep, placing her fate now into the boy's hands. The vampire's hands...

* * *

**Eight years later...**

The evening sun threw rays of orange-red across the grounds of Cross Academy. The doors to the main school building opened and throngs of students clad in the black academy uniform streamed out. These particular students would often head not to their personal dorms, but to the dorm that stood beyond a thick crop of trees. The students, most of them teenage girls, would fidget nervously as they made their way to the gate that bore a moon upon it. Some of the male students would pull out notes and rehearse as if preparing for a play.

"MOVE IT!" Came a voice. The students turned to see a young girl with black hair rush to the forefront of the group, sticking herself between them and the gate. Considering it was one person against about a hundred or so, it was quite the insurmountable odds were she supposed to actually stop them from inching closer to the gate. Unfortunately, that was her present job.

"By order of the Prefect, you are to return to your dorm immediately! Curfew is in!" She yelled, displaying the white armband on her left shoulder, upon which was emblazoned a cross with a rose in the background.

"No fair Cross!" Came a girl one year her senior. "Don't hog all of them!"

"Yeah!" Came another. "Where do you get going all like that every day? Just because you are a prefect..."

Anju Cross frowned. "These are the school rules! All day class students must return to their dorms immediately from 6pm! Any rule breakers will be reported to Chairman Cross!"

However, if her words were a powerful weapon, it was not strong enough to hold back the barrage that came in the forms of keening squeals, uncooperative students and shoving. Anju desperately held her ground, despite the fact she was close to being trampled.

Then, the gates opened and the assault stopped. Anju gulped as she turned to see that even with her best efforts, she wasn't able to stop the day class students.

Cross Academy had a very unique system in which the school was occupied twenty-four hours a day. During the morning sessions to 6pm, the Day class students would go about their normal school activities as any school would have. However, when they left the halls at 6pm, a completely different set of students would take their place. The Night class as they were called consisted of an elite group of students. All of whom were absolutely gorgeous and were magnets to the Day class students. Many a time have the Day class tried to profess their feelings or even hand over gifts to the white uniformed students, but would usually be drowned in screams of adoration.

Today, was no exception.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Came a group of girls as the first Night class student stepped out. He wore glasses and had navy blue hair that was neatly cut and combed. His amber eyes shone out like a beacon to every adoring fangirl within the vicinity. Anju knew who this person was. Henry Oswald, one of the most charming and gentlemanly of all the Night class students.

"Hello there ladies." She smiled, his European accent already causing some girls to faint. "Are you all doing well? If there is anything that I can be of use to, let me know!"

"Henry, quit flirting with them. What'll your parents say if they found out?" Came a voice. Henry turned to face the tall student, the tallest in the whole class. He had beige colored hair but his eyes were a striking orange, making his very stare ominous. His uniform outlined the muscular structure underneath.

"C'mon Ganju..." Henry smiled. "You should know that the girls look to you in a more adoring manner than they do to me. Lighten up and socialize with our Day classmates already!"

"I'm not in the mood, as I keep saying..." Ganju Kain grumbled. But his thoughts were interrupted by fawning adoration. _Senior Ganju!_ Came one voice. _He looks so strong, and so handsome!_ Came another. _Cool..._ Such things reverberated throughout the atmosphere as he walked.

More adoration was found as the Day class eyed another student. This time though, it was the boys who were going googley eyed as the silver haired girl stepped out. She was shorter than Henry but no one gave a hoot, as they believed her short stature was just a complementation to how cute she was. Her gray eyes found the source of the cheers and she merely smiled, waving back.

"Senior Kurenai! I-I-I LOVE YOU! There! I said it!" Came one boy who appeared to tearing up.

"Ehehe... You are too kind..." Came the reply of Gabriella Kurenai. Thought it was soft, it was somehow received through the clamor of cheers that rang out all around. Even the boys were becoming saps at her feet.

"OH WAKE UP YOU WASTE OF BRAIN CELLS!" Came a stern voice. Anju, along with everyone in the vicinity turned to see a girl dressed in the black uniform of the Day class. Her violet eyes were like daggers, stabbing everyone of the Day class students into a panicked stillness. She wore a yellow headband and the same prefect armband that Anju had.

"Eeep!" The boys cried. "Its senior Dunois!" They shivered and backed away as much as possible.

"You brain panned louts do know that Ganju Akatsuki and Gabriella Kurenai are already dating! Quit trying to love someone who already has a partner!" Isabelle Dunois yelled, stomping her foot into the ground and grinding her teeth.

"But, but they are just gorgeous!" Came a girl. Ganju and Gabriella merely stared at each other, trying to make sense of the whole thing.

"Yeah! They are!" Isabelle snarled. "Why do you think that is? Remember exactly _what_ they are!" At this, everyone stiffened, even Anju and the Night class. _Yeah. There is a reason..._ Anju thought. There was a reason prefects such as her and Isabelle were needed to limit the amount of contact the Day and Night class spent together.

That was because the entirety of the Night class consisted of vampires. Or, as they were called, beasts in human form that drank the blood of others.

Henry, Ganju and Gabriella, along with the other vampires exiting the moon dorm merely stared at Isabelle, who responded with a huff and a crossing of her shoulders. "They are vampires. Remember that! They can never mix with the likes of us!"

The air turned quiet as all the Day class students started whispering amongst each other. Although they truly adored the Night class students, the fact that they were vampires always hit a spot of unease in their hearts.

"That ain't fair Ms. Prefect..." Came another voice. Everyone turned to the gate of the Moon dorms where another student walked out. He had dark maroon hair that was messy by all standards and his eyes, the color of light blue, reflected his exhaustion. This was further reinforced when he gave a long-drawn out yawn. "Man, I never get enough sleep..."

"Shinji Shiki." Isabelle growled. "What do you mean it isn't fair?"

"I mean, we behave and all. We don't cause trouble in the school." Shinji breathed while gesturing to his classmates. "Besides, it's only natural for guys to fawn over pretty girls and girls to adore handsome guys. Still, I'm sure that they know it is only adoration and nothing more..."

The Day class students regarded Shinji, some of them blushing or with cast down eyes. Anju knew that this vampire was among the most daft of them all, but he also knew his way with people. Often, Shinji would excuse himself from too much attention only to appear again and smoothen out a tense atmosphere.

"Is that so Shinji?" Everyone turned to the new voice and now Day class students, male and female alike, dropped their jaws and wore brightened smiles at the new face emerging from the Moon dorm. The vampire had blonde hair tied in a ponytail and had beautiful ice-blue eyes. Her delicate hands held three books effortlessly, no doubt to be used for her class.

"Senior Aidou!" The Day class students cheered to Isabelle's chagrin. The vampire now walked up to Shinji, eyeing him suspiciously.

"So Shinji, how many girls adore you?" She asked, her face now wearing a frown.

"Emi, I just said what everyone behaves like." Shinji moaned. "I mean, have you seen what my old man does when he sees a beautiful vampire lady? My mom kicks him for it..."

"Oh?" Emi smirked. "So does that mean that you're cheating on me? You adore other girls too?"

"Wait! I never said that!" Shinji raised his hands in an attempt to defend himself from his lover. It was quite pathetic really.

Anu chuckled as Shinji and Emi got into another verbal scuffle. Although it was filled with heated words, it was obviously the only way the two of them showed care and concern for the other.

"Quite amusing isn't it?" Anju jumped as she turned and faced the student clad in his white uniform. Somehow, he had gone unnoticed by everyone else in coming right beside her.

"Ah!" She gasped. "Senior Kuran! Good morning!" She folded her arms, bowing in greeting.

The vampire frowned. "Why must you be so formal with me? It makes me feel really lonely at times you know?"

"Um, uh..." Anju felt her face heat up as hundreds of eyes now regarded her conversation with the Night class boy. "Akira..." Was all she got when hostile stares silenced her again.

"There you go." Akira Kuran smiled. "Can't you just call me by my first name?"

"But you are my senior!" Anju protested. "And besides, you, you saved my life..." She had remembered that night eight years ago. She had been attacked by another vampire when he had emerged, slaying him and thereafter taking her to the house of Chairman Cross, who had adopted and taken care of her. During that time, she had come to know Kuran Akira well along with the world and culture of the vampires in which he lived. The world had seen quite many decades of peace since the sacrifice of the Ancestor vampire and both humans and vampires began to co-exist. She knew that Akira Kuran was among the many vampires who wished for nothing but continued peace. "Considering everything," Anju continued. "Isn't it appropriate that I address you as such?"

Akira tilted his head, still smiling. "Now, now Anju, don't be so stiff. You needn't see me as such. If anything, I want to be seen as a close friend. After all, we've known one another for eight years right?" He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and she looked up into his brown eyes, ignoring the jealousy that now seethed around the very air.

_Why does she get all of senior Akira's attention?_ Was the usual thought. Still, Anju didn't regard any of it. No matter what, Akira always seemed to have this effect on her. "That's it for today Anju. I'd like to hear you call me by name next time we meet." His hand now shifted upwards as he gave her a pat on the head.

Suddenly, another hand came, catching Akira's hand and holding it up. Anju and AKira both looked to see another boy. He had orange colored hair and fierce looking eyes. Actually, fierce was an understatement. He was brimming with hostility. Anju recognized him as Ichigo Kitsuke, the jerk as he was known.

"It's time for class, Senior." He replied, venom lacing his voice. Anju looked panicked as the many Night class students regarded Ichigo's behavior toward Akira with glares save for Henry, Ganju, Gabriella, Shinji and Emi, who merely studied him.

"Of course Ichigo." Akira nodded as his hand was released. Ichigo eyed him fiercely as the vampire walked away, but not before a final word. "Do take care though. Some people are quite easily frightened by such behavior."

"Don't treat me like your kid brother _vampire_." Ichigo vehemently replied, spitting out the last word like a curse.

"Ah..." Akira smiled apologetically. "Sorry, I must've have been quite belittling. I'll be on my way now."

Anju, Ichigo and Isabelle watched as the Night class headed off in the direction of Cross academy. The Day class students fidgeted nervously as the source of the adoration finally left, leaving for their classes that would take place from dusk to dawn.

"HEY! All you fawning lot, get back to your dorms now!" Ichigo yelled, sending the Day class students screaming and running away. "Geez, why do we need to put up with all their dumb screaming every damn day? I don't deserve this..." His words were cut short as Isabelle came, stomping on his foot.

"You were late again dumbass!" She screamed. "We already have one pathetic excuse of a prefect and I don't need your stupid attitude messing our job up!"

"Hey! What does that mean?" Anju pouted as the three of them started another round of argument. It was usually like this every day with the three of them after the Night class had taken their leave of their Day class fans.

"Well, whatever!" Isabelle groaned. "I've already been told off by that stupid Shinji and Emi. Let's go report to chairman Cross."

Ichigo merely grumbled and followed her. Anju merely stood still. She knew her job as prefect wasn't easy, but even if vampires had accepted co-existence with humans, there were some who wished nothing more than to drink human blood. Her near brush with death eight years ago remained as a reminder of that dark and chilling world.

But it was that same world where Akira and the rest of his classmates came from. Akira was the Night class's head prefect and ensured everything in the Night class conformed to the rules of the academy. Additionally, he was a studious and honorable person who would always want to treat everyone properly with the right level of respect. Not only that, he was also kind hearted and compassionate. She remembered him helping new Day class students around when they were lost on school grounds. She chuckled as she remembered Isabelle being part of that group.

Emi Aidou served as the deputy head prefect of the Night class. She was the most helpful and considerate vampire Anju had ever seen. She even ran a study club every Friday when Day class students would be able to stay in the main campus after hours. Still, it was pretty weird that attendees of that club didn't fawn over her as much as the rest. Even weirder was her liking for almost anything sweet that was within her grasp. But like Akira, she was also kind hearted and had a soul just as beautiful as herself.

Henry Oswald was the representative of the European covens. Since Cross Academy opened its doors to students worldwide, international students have flocked to the great school in Japan. Humans and vampires alike. Anju knew that Henry came from a very influential family and hoped that his presence would inspire others to follow suit with them. He was also studious, charming and polite to everyone he met. But he was also stern and tolerated no nonsense from people. She remembered him disciplining some European vampires once for breaking some school rules. She decided that as a prefect, he was good at his job, though his own mischief could be considered questionable at times.

Akatsuki Ganju was the most physically active among them, fitting sports and gym training into his busy school and prefect schedule. Almost every girl would gawk for hours as he exercised, ignoring the stares directed his way. And he always stood up for the weak. He would never throw a punch back at anyone who punched him, not that they would considering his size and wild look. She remembered him standing in the way of two Day class bullies who picked on her during her first few months in the academy. He never backed down despite their assaults. They had gotten their just desserts the minute teachers came over.

That was probably why he was adored greatly by Gabriella. The heir to the Kurenai bloodline was a very soft-spoken. But Anju knew it was because she had very poor health. Gabriella would carry a large amount of medication unnatural even for vampires and often ended up in coughing fits that left her panting for breath. Despite this, she was a caring person that would help anyone she believed needed it. But she was also a very strict person who despised those that hurt others for pure enjoyment. Anju believed it was that personality that made her a prefect.

She didn't know what to think about Shinji Senri though. He appeared to be the laziest vampire among them. He always looked unkempt and tired he wasn't as active a prefect as the rest of them. But if anything, he was honest and hated fighting. He was usually the one that ended Isabelle's and Ichigo's angry rants at the other students.

"Thinking about things?" Came another voice. She turned to see a Chinese girl with her hair tied into a bun. She was carrying myriad schoolbooks and looked like she had been doing a little running.

"Linhua!" Anju gasped. Of all vampires, she never believed Foo Linhua to be late for anything. This particular prefect was always very punctual and always stayed close to Akira for strange reasons.

"Forgot some things." She mentioned to the numerous books in her hands. "Sorry Anju, but we'll have to chat later."

"Okay..." Anju said as she left. Linhua was the only vampire she couldn't get. She rarely spoke and showed herself to the Day class students. She wondered if Linhua was the only vampire who didn't receive someone else's worship.

"Hey! Get moving Anju!" Came Isabelle's voice. "We're going to be late!"

Anju blinked, looking at her watch. "Coming!" She said.


	2. Chapter 2: A Night at Cross Academy

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry everyone! Been real busy with other stuff and couldn't finish this as fast as I wanted! :( :(**

**Anyways, here is chapter 2! And of course, I do not own Vampire Knight.**

**Do enjoy!**

* * *

"Seriously chairman? We have to do tonight too?" Anju looked as Isabelle ranted on about their newly assigned night watch duty.

"It can't be helped." The man seated at the table sipped down more tea. "The senior prefects have a quiz they have to study for. Although I am loathe about giving you too many duties this week, my hands are tied at this point and I have to look at things realistically. You all don't have important tests coming up so I am afraid I'll have to lay on more pressure for you all. Of course, your seniors have told me they will repay you in kind."

Isabelle blew a lock of hair out of her face. "As long as we don't do more than we should be. I have enough problems with the lazy piece of shit and the bumbler."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Anju pouted.

"You can barely do your job properly!" Isabelle snarled. "We are supposed to keep the Night and Day class separate! And yet all that happens with you is getting your butt trampled! If it isn't for senior Kuran, you wouldn't survive the daily rush!"

"Now now Isabelle..." Chairman Kirihara Cross raised his hands in an attempt to calm down the tense atmosphere. "No one said it would be an easy job. But if anything, being able to trust my cute little girl and son with this job-" He never got the chance to finish as Ichigo's arm suddenly crashed down on the table, splintering the surface.

"I know you offered to take me in, BUT I NEVER EVER RECALL BECOMING YOUR DAMN SON!" He growled as chairman Cross shrank back.

"You focus too much on these small details Ichigo..." Anju groaned.

"Anju is right Ichigo..." Chairman Cross said as he tried to smoothen out his table. "You shouldn't unnecessarily blow up over the little details..."

"Whatever." Ichigo snorted as he turned to leave. "I'll do what is asked of us, but don't think for a second it's for those bloodsuckers!"

"Hey, Ichigo!" Anju called out, but he ignored her completely, storming out of the room. "Don't you think that went a bit far?"

"It's okay Anju." Chairman Cross muttered. "I don't expect him to take kindly to vampires right away."

"Chairman..." Anju turned to see him. His usual jovial attitude was now replaced with a downcast frown. But the both of them knew best when it came to Ichigo. Two years after Kirihara Cross had adopted her, she met Ichigo. Chairman Cross had returned with him on a snowy night.

That was when she remembered what had probably happened to her parents. Ichigo was drenched in blood, blood belonging to who knew. Not only that, but his face was cold and murderous. It was then she realized what pure hate truly looked like. Thankfully though, he wasn't bitten. But she knew that there were some wounds that just don't heal.

"Even after my ancestor's trials and tribulations, there are still humans who refuse to accept co-existence with vampires. Even more so that there are still vampires who view humans as nothing but convenient prey." He stared into the half-full coffee mug. "But that is why I see all my prefects as bastions of that hope. That our world can still offer peace for both our races."

"Still, it appears to be quite the difficult task it seems..." He said as he stared out of the window.

Anju looked to Isabelle, who merely shrugged and left the room to do her rounds. True, there were still many hostilities between humans and vampires despite the setting up of thousands of laws by the vampire monarchy that forbid attacking humans. Vampire Hunters still remain active in policing and hunting down any vampires who broke said laws hand-in-hand with the vampire lords themselves. And some humans still hold grudges against vampires for what they do. Anju remembered many reports of humans slaying vampires for no better reason than the fact that they were vampires.

Peace it seemed still seemed a long way off.

"Don't worry Chairman!" Anju gave him a thumbs-up as she strode to the door. "Akira and the rest are different! I know, I know they will never think to harm humans! And they definitely seek peace just like you and I do!" Chairman Cross looked up in surprise as she walked away.

"After all, vampires and humans both share this world!" She said, smiling as she did. "I'm sure that everyone will be able to get along! Well, time for my rounds!"

Chairman Kirihara Cross smiled as his adoptive daughter left the office. "That's the spirit I suppose. The one that will bring peace. I hope you agree as well, Akira..."

* * *

"And that concludes our lesson on law." The bearded teacher said as he closed his book. "Any questions?" The class made no attempt to reply.

"I see then. I remind you once more, you are the future leaders of our proud race. As such, our people will look to you all as an example for our continued peace with humanity. You attentiveness in class not only reflects that example but also your continued effort to ensure our peace. Never forget that you are the pride of our race!"

"Geez..." A vampire groaned as the teacher left. "Mr. Du Coteau always gives that boring speech at the end. Makes me want to wish his classes don't stop."

"We represent our race, yada yada. I hear you man." His friend replied.

"My my, quite the banter from you two." Henry said from behind, pushing up his glasses. "I wonder what your parents will think when they hear such comments. They are quite the influential ones am I right?"

"Henry, we never said we don't like Mr. Du Coteau's constant reminders. But seriously, the guy tells us that every time! It's starting to get to be a drag..."

"Quiet." Shinji frowned. "He only does it so that we remember what we strive to be. Don't forget, vampires such as ourselves are capable of good and evil. Just think about last month, when a vampire killed a human."

The whole class turned to Shinji, with some of the vampires muttering away. Yes, he was correct that vampires were still not received well in some places due to the tendencies of their own kind going off the deep end and hunting human blood. It was to ensure such things did not happen with vampire youth that the monarchy funded the curriculum at Cross Academy.

"The monarchy believes that we are the best hope for our race." Gabriella crossed her arms. "These lessons, the rules and laws, they all serve to ensure that we never sink back into the history of relentless bloodshed."

"Yeah, we get it!" A vampire girl protested against Gabriella's comment. "We've never done such a thing of the sort during our time in Cross Academy!"

"But it's still being done by others in the outside world." Akira said from his table at the back of the class. "Others of our kind. If we don't remember our very positions, we run the risk of doing the same thing. Humans and Vampires can be the same in many ways, especially in giving in to the temptations for our desires, be they material or primal. It is to stop this that the queen has allowed us to mingle with humans in this school, that we may show to them our kind aren't beasts, that we may represent hope for peace."

All the vampires went silent, not daring to look at him in the eye. Akira scanned the room, confirming that his message had been received.

"Once again, no one dares to question you." Emi chuckled from her desk in front of him.

"That is because we all wish of such when we first came to this school." Akira nodded. "To build a better future for all."

Emi smiled as she scanned the room. She noticed some vampires gathered around the desk of Desmond, one of the European vampires.

"Idiot, half-wit! Oaf!" She could hear such words from his desk. Apparently, Henry did as well, as he strode over to regard the scribbles on the piece of paper.

"And this is?" He asked Desmond. Upon Desmond's paper were scribbled images of what a vampire could best describe as a mocking portrait of Ichigo.

"You should know!" He growled back. "The nerve of that Ichigo, to lay a hand on Lord Akira! I should just tear his head off!"

"My oh my." Gabriella frowned at him. "And Akira was just talking about being civilized. This kind of behavior is exactly why Mr. Du Coteau always cautions us."

"But, Lord Akira-!"

"Akira wishes all to treat him as an equal amongst them." Shinji yawned. "And not by his blood status. Besides, I'm actually real fond of that Ichigo guy. He seems like a nice kid..."

"That girl seems pretty nice too." Gabriella said as she stared out the window. "Anju Cross right? You seem fond of her, don't you Akira?"

"Haha..." He chuckled. "She's just a close friend. Nothing more."

"Are you sure about that?" Ganju looked at him. "Just a close friend?

"Ganju, stop teasing him." Emi said, standing up. "You know what he means. The kind of relationship between Akira and Anju is the kind that marks a huge step forward in the world we wish for."

"Yeah, yeah." Ganju nodded. Akira merely shook his head at his friend. No doubt Ganju had his own friends among the day class. Not long ago, he was exercising with a few Day Class students while others-mostly girls-fawned over him.

Emi herself had plenty of friends during her Friday study club. She would often be helping out both Day and Night Class students with whatever problems in schoolwork they had, which resulted in many of the Day Class students holding her in high regard and would often look at her with more admiration and respect than longing affection.

Henry himself had a good relationship with some of the chess club members. He remembered how many of the chess club members had been trounced by the British vampire. He especially liked how Henry had decided to give tips on how to better improve themselves, which opened up newer friendships between him and the Day Class. Even better when the Day Class students asked Henry to join the club, which he accepted.

He thought to his own relations with some humans such as Chairman Cross and Anju. _Is this what you desired?_ He asked somebody only he could think of in the back of his mind. Perhaps he too desired this.

He looked to the window as the moon finally became obscured by the clouds. "The last light has faded." He closed his eyes, drinking in the absolute darkness. "Now, our time is upon us. This is our night..." His eyes now opened, flashing a bloody red.

"You are right..." Emi breathed as her eyes too, flashed red. "This is our time..."

Henry's eyes ran the same red as the final lights in the class finally blew out. Ganju and Gabriella stared at the lightless sky with blood red eyes while Shinji merely stared into the darkness with red eyes, the darkness that was now being lit with flashes of red.

* * *

Anju stared into the window as the lights blew out. She could make out the small red dots that were the eyes of vampires. No matter what, those eyes always scared her. The true eyes of vampires.

She could still remember the night Akira saved her life. The vampire he killed had the same scarlet eyes. Eyes that peered from darkness, that appeared to drown out all other lights, the last eyes you would see.

_He's not like that_. Anju told herself. She knew it was true, but it sometimes became hard to believe. Especially when they released their true natures. Anju now glanced upward to see Emi walking by the window. Her eyes were blood red as she glanced out and saw Anju. Emi then gave a small smile, waving a silent greeting.

Anju waved back, slightly unnerved by Emi's current appearance. Always she wondered if this was how she would always see a vampire. Many people told her vampires took on a human appearance so that they would be more efficient in hunting their prey. She wondered if the vampire that nearly killed her years ago had bewitched her parents before-

She pushed the thought out of her head as she rounded one of the school's parapets. She knew that Akira, Emi and the other vampires wanted nothing more than co-existence along with Chairman Cross. She had heard the stories of the academy before, how there were once prefects like her who served as the school's guardians. Back then, vampires were nothing but a dark secret kept by people worldwide. She also heard stories, of how one vampire fell in love with one of them and turned her into a vampire herself. Stories of how the vampires tried to protect their classmates only to be shunned away. Would this happen to their school now? Would she one day fear Akira and his kind?

"Are you alright?" Came a voice. Anju jumped, suddenly alert. She rushed to where the sound came from, her eyes catching the small silhouettes of two girls. Anju leapt off the wall, her right hand grabbing onto the ledge of the wall to slow her descent.

"I want your name and classes now!" She demanded as she landed. "Day class students are not meant to be out now!"

"But, we just wanted a glimpse..." One of the girls answered. "Then we tried to climb the wall and..."

"And?" Anju frowned as she looked at the girl who was clutching her knee. A small trickle of red oozed out from the girl's hand.

_Oh no..._ She felt her heart skip a beat. "Are you hurt? Quick, we have to get you out of here!"

"What's this?" Came a voice. Anju turned as she saw two Night class students standing behind her. She recognized them as Sean Fernando and Joe Higashi, two vampires among the first Normal vampires to be admitted to the academy.

"Sean, just stay back." Anju cautioned as she struggled to help the girl on her feet. "She's injured and needs help."

"Oh, I'm sure Ms. prefect." Sean smiled. Anju now grew wary. Despite the fact that the vampires had a good hold on themselves, it wasn't a smart move to chance their self-control with the scent of blood. And with it freshly trickling down the girl's leg, she could not ask for a more unstable situation. It got even worse when Sean decided to move in.

"I am warning you..." Anju reached over and displayed her prefect armband. "It is forbidden for all Night class students to prey upon Day class students. Doing so will result in at least a week's..." Sean didn't let her finish as he grabbed her arm. The force of his grab was enough to cause her to cry out.

"Agh! What are you?" She snapped just as she felt a burning sensation on her palm.

"Did you cut yourself?" Sean asked as his eyes flashed red. Anju blinked as she remembered her hand grabbing the wall's edge. "I must say," He continued, his fangs now showing. "You smell absolutely delicious."

"Sean, let go, don't you dare..." Anju tried to pull away, but Sean only tightened his grip.

"Relax." He said, inching his head closer to her bleeding palm. "Just one taste? Joe is quite interested himself." She turned to see Joe standing nonchalantly behind.

"Sean, don't..." Anju gasped, fear inching into her voice.

Something rustled from the trees. Anju felt someone grab the vampire's arm and wrench it free. She stumbled, the unexpected momentum causing her to fall. Simultaneously, she heard a loud 'thud'. She straightened up to see Ichigo standing before her and Sean flat on his back. Ichigo emanated a menacing aura, whipping out a small pistol from his belt.

"Finally, you show your true nature vampire..." He snarled, cocking the pistol.

"Wait a sec!" Sean sputtered, obviously afraid. "I just wanted to-"

"DIE!" Ichigo snarled. Sean flinched as Ichigo pulled the trigger.

"WAIT!" Anju cried out, tackling Ichigo and causing him to lose balance. He fell over, the pistol round going way off course and embedding into a nearby tree.

"You can't just kill him!" Anju said, completely flustered.

"What the hell?" Ichigo stared back in disbelief. "Anju, he just tried to..."

"I know." Anju nodded. "But that doesn't give him a death sentence!" She said as Sean and Joe tried to back away. Suddenly, Anju heard a strange screeching in the air. She turned upward to see hundreds of bats swarming all around. They seemed to form a strange wall around the five of them, cutting off any form of escape.

"What's going on here?" Anju and Ichigo turned to see Ganju and Gabriella walking toward them. "Sean, Joe, what are the two of you doing out of class?" The tall vampire asked. Gabriella held onto his left arm as her eyes scanned the small clearing and its occupants.

"Ganju," Seam stammered, surprised by the presence of the other vampire. "Joe and I, we just..."

"You just what?" Came another voice. Everyone turned to see Akira and Linhua walking up to the small group.

"We just..." Sean attempted a reply but the words caught in his mouth. Anju now saw Akira's eyes. They were their usual mud-brown, but they also held a stern look that was directed at the two vampires who appeared terrified before him.

"I, I offer no excuses." Sean said, bowing to him. Joe also followed suit, not saying anything. Akira stared at them, motioning for Linhua to check on the two Day class girls. At once, Gabriella waved a hand in the air, and the bats dispersed, leaving a deafening silence in their wake.

"Chairman Cross will decide your punishment." Akira said firmly. "Return to class, now."

"Yes milord..." Sean and Joe replied, standing up and proceeding back to their classroom with Ganju and Gabriella behind them.

"Alright now?" Linhua asked the Day class girl. Anju and Ichigo turned to see a bandage wrapped around the girl's leg.

"Yes..." The girl replied, her eyes glistening with tears.

"Return to your dorms now." Linhua said. Ichigo breathed hard. Never did he expect the normal vampire to hold this much self-control in the presence of fresh blood. "Civilized we may be, but this time is still not safe for you."

"Okay..." The two girls replied as they walked away. Linhua stood where she was, glancing at Anju.

"You'd better get that checked." She said. Anju looked at the fresh cut in her palm, remembering that she was still injured.

"It seems our work here is done." Akira nodded. "Linhua, we should go." Linhua bowed, returning to Akira's side.

"Just a minute!" Ichigo snarled, causing Akira to stop.

"Yes?" Akira replied.

"Senior Kuran, surely you've seen how much trouble has been caused?" Ichigo said vehemently. Anju flinched at his remark, knowing full well that Ichigo did not intend to let this slide. "How much more risk will you take before someone gets off worse?"

"Rest assured, they will be punished according to the school rules." Akira nodded. "I myself will report to the chairman about this incident. Will that be enough?"

Ichigo gritted his teeth and Anju felt him tense up. She wondered if a fist-fight between the two of them would soon ensue. Then, Ichigo relaxed.

"Do whatever you want. I'm sick of talking to you." Ichigo spat.

"I appreciate it." Akira answered. He turned and walked toward the direction of the school, but not before glancing at Anju. "Take care." He said and, with a final wave of goodbye, returned to class.

The minute the vampires were out of earshot, Anju turned to Ichigo and frowned. "Don't you think that was a bit uncalled for? You can't just shoot everyone who breaks the rules! What sort of prefect does that?"

Ichigo merely scowled, holstering his weapon and walking off.

"Hey! Get back here! I'm not finished!" Anju pouted, running after him.

"Finish it elsewhere!" Ichigo growled. "This place smells like blood. I'm not staying here."

Anju looked on as he stormed off, wondering exactly how he could recognize the stench of blood from her and the other girl.

"Ichigo..." She sighed.

* * *

"Y'see?" Isabelle snarled as she removed her skirt and shirt. "I take my eyes off the two of you, and this happens!" She gestured to Anju's bandaged hand. "I have no clue why I have to babysit such troublemakers all the time!"

Anju didn't answer. She removed her undergarments and walked into the shower cubicle. Her thoughts ran wild as she turned the water on.

_I saw it again tonight._ Anju thought as she remembered the vampire who nearly killed her. _I saw the true nature of a vampire again. Did I?_

She was definitely about to be attacked certainly, but that wasn't all. She was also saved once again by Akira and others of his kind. _There are all sorts of vampires. There are good ones and bad ones, smart ones and funny ones, strong ones and kind ones. And Akira is definitely kind._

_No_. She nodded. _Not all vampires are bad. Just like humans._

"Hellooooo? Earth to Anju Cross?"

Anju squeaked as she finally registered Isabelle's voice calling her. "U-uh, yes?"

"Have you heard a single word I just said?" Isabelle asked from the adjacent cubicle. Anju gulped. She had been caught up in her own thoughts to notice.

"Ehehe, uhhh..." Anju chuckled. "Don't mind repeating?"

"SERIOUSLY!?" Came Isabelle's voice.

* * *

_COUGH! COUGH!_

Ichigo panted as he slid down the wall of the shower cubicle and onto the floor. He reached up for his uniform hanging from the hook.

Digging through the left pocket, he fumbled about, taking out a small black box. As his hand shook, the motion resulted in the box making a funny rattling noise. Ichigo stared at the box, prying open the lid ever so slightly.

As if deciding something, he closed it and put it away.

* * *

Dawn was approaching, the Night class had returned to the Moon dorms and were preparing for bed. However, in the main hall, light from the overhanging chandelier still shone in a little corner filled with sofas and a table.

"A week's suspension?" Sean asked. Joe merely looked nervous at the three vampires surrounding them.

"For the both of you." Gabriella replied, her arms folded. "You have quite the nerve to do something so atrocious. Count your-GUH!" She started another sentence but stopped short as suddenly, a violent coughing fit racked her body.

"Gabriella, did you take your medicine yet?" Emi asked as she moved in to support her. Gabriella shook her head, still coughing.

"Your body is a lot weaker when morning approaches." She said, pulling Gabriella's arms over her shoulder. "Sorry Akira, but I have to handle this."

"No worries Emi." He said. "I can settle this on my own. Please take Gabriella to her room." Emi nodded, guiding the panting vampire up the flight of stairs to where the rooms were located.

"I hope you two understand the seriousness of your actions." Akira said, getting up as he did. "The next time something like this happens, I don't know how the Chairman will react. Count yourself lucky to receive such leniency. Now, go back to your dorms."

Sean and Joe got up, returning to their rooms. "Man, what I'd give to taste Anju's blood..." Sean muttered

_SLAP!_ The noise rang out in the large hall. Sean blinked as he now noticed a small cut welling at his cheek.

"What was that?" Akira frowned, his voice hard. He licked Sean's blood off his fingers as he stared.

Sean looked down. "Nothing milord." Hastily, the two vampires walked away.


	3. Chapter 3: New student, New perceptions

**Author's Note:**

**Okay, I suppose it is quite obvious how this story will develop. Unfortunately, my lack of imagination means I could only start it off this way.**

**Anyways, new chapter! And do leave constructive comments on how I can improve!**

**Also, I do not own Vampire Knight  
**

**Anju: But you do own me, right?**

**Me: How'd you just break the fourth wall?**

* * *

"A new student?" Anju shot a questioning look at Chairman Cross. It was the lunch period for the Day class, which meant there was enough free time for the prefects to meet with the academy headmaster.

"Yes." Chairman Cross nodded while sipping his Oolong tea. "Her name is Misaki Shiba and she will be joining the Day class effective tomorrow."

"We'll manage." Leonardo Cassidy said. "Tonight's watch will be under the Third year's tonight. I'll inform Ishida and Yura about this."

"I appreciate the concern Leo..." Chairman Cross folded his hands. "But there is actually something else I would like to mention." At this, he took out a letter. "I received this letter from Ms. Emi Aidou from the Night class."

Isabelle frowned. "What does she want to do with us now?" Ichigo merely stood with his hands in his pockets as the Chairman placed the letter on the table.

"Perhaps you all should read the letter yourself..." He said. Everyone in the room crowded around the table to get a look at the letter. The more they read, the more their jaws fell open.

"What!" Isabelle screeched. "She wants to personally invite the new student? And join us on our prefect watch? Not to mention she wants Anju and Ichigo to be there too?"

"This makes no sense..." Komoi, a second year prefect commented. "Why would a vampire as influential as herself be so interested in skipping classes? I see no reason in this..."

"Emi Aidou also carries the title of prefect in the school grounds." Chairman Cross replied. "I see no reason to forbid her from joining your own duties once in a while. Besides, with regards to her classes, she tells me that she already made plans to cover for her absence. Besides, she seemed really enthusiastic about meeting Ms. Misaki."

"Did you actually get all that from a letter?" Ichigo frowned.

"She has a very good way of putting her emotions into words." The Chairman smiled. "Well, there you have it. Be at the school entrance you two." He said while looking at Anju and Ichigo. "Remember, this girl is going to be classmates with you for the next few years. Might as well start getting to know each other early."

"Oh! One more thing!" He said just as the prefects were about to leave. "I should inform you that Ms. Misaki is a trained vampire hunter." At this, everyone tensed.

"Wait, vampire hunter?" Anju blinked.

"So she's trained to kill those monsters?" Ichigo frowned. This got him a smack in the head from Leonardo.

"Rest assured, she will not bring problems to the school." Chairman Cross said. "However, I think you have an idea of what kind of role she will be playing the minute school hours are over."

"Great." Isabelle groaned. "More babysitting."

* * *

Night had fallen. The prefects now made their way through the courtyard of the academy and to the main gate. Sure enough, they soon saw the alabaster uniform of Emi Aidou.

"Good morning!" She said. "Oops, I suppose it's night now. Haha..."

"Good evening Emi." Leonardo greeted. "Punctual as usual."

"Evening senior Emi." Yura Kohaku greeted. "You seem awfully cheerful."

"Of course!" Emi smiled, showing her pearly white teeth (and fangs). "I am so glad she's coming here!"

"Do you know Ms. Misaki by any chance?" Isabelle asked. "I don't see how you are getting so fussed up about just one regular human girl."

"Misaki and I have been friends for a long time." Emi explained as she followed them to the gate. "Let me see, if I'm not mistaken, we've known each other for about nine years now."

"Nine?" Anju gasped. "Um, Emi, how old were you when you met her?"

"Hmmmm, let's see..." Emi placed a finger on her chin and looked with a thoughtful expression. "Soon enough I'll be an adult so, I guess I was ten?"

"That little?" Anju gasped.

"Don't forget, vampires grow in a different manner that humans." Isabelle said. "It's possible that Emi looked a lot less like a child back then compared to Misaki."

"Oh. Right..." Anju nodded as Ichigo shook his head in disbelief.

"You've been around them for so long and you never knew that?" Ichigo groaned. "What the hell..."

"Hey! You don't have to be so mean!" Anju protested. Isabelle, fully knowing the sort of verbal argument about to take place, quietly placed her fingers into her ears, hoping to shut out as much of their voices as possible.

Emi didn't really mind. She just skipped to the main gate where a car had already pulled up.

"She's here!" The vampire exclaimed with excitement. Everyone followed her to the gate where a beautiful girl had just stepped out with her luggage. Anju stared at the black, wavy hair that ran halfway down her back. She looked around at the unfamiliar school, most likely wondering how life here was going to be like.

_This girl is a vampire hunter?_ Anju wondered. She looked way too innocent to be. Then again, the same could be said about certain vampires.

"Misaki!" Emi called out, waving her arm as she ran to the front gate. Misaki turned and saw the source of the voice, her lips breaking into a smile.

"Emi!" She cried out just as the vampire came close and drew her into a hug. "I knew it! You'd definitely be here! It's been too long!" They finally released the hug and stared into each other's eyes.

"You've grown." Misaki smiled. "I still remember you from nine years ago. Even if it isn't much different, I can tell."

"Of course! I'm a vampire, but that doesn't mean I don't grow up! And look at you!" Emi beamed as she walked around her friend. "Finally attending high school! It seems almost yesterday you were in elementary!"

Emi finally walked toward the academy gate. "Well, now that that's out of the way, Misaki, I welcome you to Cross Academy! Oh, and before I forget, here are a few students you should get to know!" At this, she now pointed to the prefects at the gate.

"These guys are the Day class prefects! The tall one in the back is Leonardo Cassidy. He is a third year and one of the best prefects around. Isabelle Dunois and Yura Kohaku are second years. Yura is a little soft-spoken, so don't mind her too much. Isabelle may sound pushy, but she's really nice when you get to know her!"

Isabelle frowned while Anju and Ichigo merely gave each other blank stares at Emi's description of their de facto prefect squad leader.

"And finally, Ichigo Kitsuke and Anju Cross! They are the same age as you, so I bet you'll be talking to them a lot! Get to know each other okay?" Emi smiled as she went off. "I have to do my rounds, so I leave it to you guys to get her settled in alright?"

"No problem senior Emi!" Anju nodded. "Hi Misaki! I'm Anju Cross! I hope we can be friends!"

"Me too Anju!" Misaki smiled. "Though honestly, I think we already are!"

"Hehe..." Anju chuckled. "C'mon Ichigo! Introduce yourself!"

But Ichigo was already walking away. "I'm going on my rounds. Get her accommodated and settled in would you?"

"HEY!" Anju moaned. "Why are you ditching me?"

"Eheheh... Not the friendliest eh?" Misaki chuckled.

"Hope you'll enjoy your time here Ms. Shiba." Leonardo smiled, extending his hand in welcome.

"I'm thinking I will." She said, returning the handshake. "And just Misaki is fine. Hope to be friends too Senior Yura, Senior Isabelle!"

"Yeah." Yura nodded, showing a peace sign. Isabelle merely nodded. "Sure. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a punk to wrangle back."

Anju and Misaki watched as the rest of them headed back to their dorms or their rounds. She eyed Ichigo in the distance, studying him closely.

"So uh, want to go get settled in now?" Anju asked.

"Huh? Oh, sure thing!" Misaki replied.

* * *

"Huh? You knew Senior Emi before you came into this Academy?" Came the voice of a Day class male student.

"Yup." Misaki nodded. "We've been friends for the past ten years. Often we would send each other emails or text messages just to keep in touch!"

"Really? I'm so jealous..." Came the voice of another Day class student.

"So Misaki," Anju asked. "Um, what we want to know is, how is it that you know Senior Emi?"

By this time, Misaki had become the latest buzz in just the short three days she had been here. Word had spread like wildfire on how she had known one of the most popular Night class students and now, even senior students crowded around her, asking for more on Emi. As of now, following Anju's question, many students crowded around the table they were seated at, all abuzz on the background story of Misaki and Emi's friendship.

_'C'mon, tell us!', 'Shhh! You might scare her like that!', 'Please, how did you two become friends?'_ Were the kinds of things that now flew around. At these words, Misaki's eyes grew hard.

"You really want to know?" Misaki asked everyone she could speak to. "Because if you do, some among you may think very differently about the vampires in the Night class."

Silence now hung in the air. Anju scooted next to her, a cautious look in her eyes. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, you should all be prepared for one hell of a scary story." Misaki said. "I met Senior Emi in rather, _dark_ circumstances. If I tell this story, your opinion of her might change for the worse."

Whispers now ran through the huge crowd. Some students even gave each other hesitant looks.

"Misaki, tell us, please..." Came the voice of Hibiki, one of the shyer students among the Day class. "I, I want to know more about her..."

The Day class students were now starting to nod and some even acknowledged that they weren't scared of Emi and would never be. Misaki sighed, succumbing to their desires. "Alright. Here's my story. Rather, our story. It was nine years ago I first saw a vampire. It was during the month of June that I finally saw _them_."

"Them?" Anju frowned.

"Anju, what I'm about to say might just shock you." Misaki said as she continued. "When I said 'them', I didn't mean vampires."

"What I meant, was that I finally saw the Vampire Knights..."

* * *

_**Ten years ago, Hamburg; Germany**_

"Mom, when are we going to go back to the hotel?" Misaki complained. "My feet hurt."

"Now look Misaki, you are the next heir to the Shiba family." Her mother said. "You know what is expected of you."

Misaki sighed. "I know. I'm supposed to grow into a skilled vampire hunter. But is it really necessary for me to follow you out this far? I mean, uncle teaches me loads of things about hunting vampires and all back home."

"Yes, but you'll also need the experience in the world to use that knowledge." Her mother replied. "It is only best you see how we work."

"And if a vampire attacks us?" Misaki groaned. She knew from her uncle's lectures that vampires were just like any animalistic predator. They'd go for the weaker ones before anything.

"Just relax. There are over five hunters here. A regular vampire wouldn't bother just coming here and taking on a fight he can't win, unless he's crazy..." Despite her mother's reassurance, Misaki still couldn't fight the gnawing feeling that she would be in constant danger no matter what.

"Hey hey," One of the hunters sounded. "What the hell are they doing here?"

Misaki turned her head and saw a strange sight. Five incredibly beautiful people were seated at a table outside a nearby cafe, two girls and two guys. Her mother suddenly tightened her grip on her. She glanced up and shot a questioning look. "Mom? What's wrong?"

* * *

"Hmmm, I dunno..." Emi frowned as she looked over the cafe's menu. "If I went for the Blackforest cake, I'll get the wonderful sensation of blueberry and chocolate and not to mention the cherry, but then again the Cheesecake does have a good feel to the mouth. The Baumkuchen also looks good, but so does the Strawberry Chiffon..."

"Good lord, is she still trying to decide?" Ganju groaned. "We've been here for like fifteen minutes..."

"Well, Emi is quite picky when it comes to sweets." Gabriella chuckled as she popped another medicinal pill into her mouth and washed it down with tea. "Okay, next one's only due in four hours."

"Oh, darn it all! Fine! Waiter!" Emi raised her hand, drawing the waiter's attention.

"Yes madam? How may I help you?" The waiter said as he took out a small notepad, ready for her order.

"Give me one slice of every cake you have!" Emi said with a huge grin. Instantly, Gabriella did a double take, resulting in her tea going down the wrong way and a huge volley of sputters and coughs. Ganju remained shocked for a split instant before immediately rushing to his lover's side and patting her back. The waiter merely resorted to dropping his notebook.

"Emi," Shinji replied. "If you went and spammed all our cash on cake, we'd get ourselves an earful from Grandmaster Kiryuu. Just settle for one, 'kay?"

"But I can't decide!" Emi scowled. "They are all so _good_!"

"Here, why don't you try the Bienenstich? You've never tried a cake with honey and cream mixed together before right? Since this is your first time trying, I suppose it is special enough, right?"

Emi frowned as she studied the menu again. True enough, the Bienenstich caught her eye and she contemplated. Ganju and Gabriella pleaded silently in their minds that she would pick that. Emi finally frowned and closed the menu. "Well, I suppose you are right. Okay! One Bienenstich please! And could you also add a cherry?"

"Very good madam." The waiter said, jotting down her order and proceeding to submit it.

_Whew. That was close..._ Ganju and Gabriella simultaneously thought. The last time Emi had decided to make a super order of cakes they were forced to babysit her as she - very, very slowly - savored each one. It was among the longest and most excruciatingly boring hours of their lives and they would rather not have another moment of it.

Akira glanced at Shinji, who merely shrugged back. However, his cousin now turned and blinked at the current sight. "Akira, seems we have unexpected company."

Akira turned to see five people eyeing them with suspicion. Among one of the was a woman who, at this time, was preoccupied with protecting a young girl. They were skilled in doing so, but Akira could already make out the small figures of weapons hidden in their cloaks.

"From the Hunter's Association it seems." He noted as Emi's cake arrived. She glanced at it with sparkling eyes and set forth to eat her pastry, chewing at it more and more with every spoonful. "It seems our business here is more serious than we thought..."

"Well, four attacks have occurred in the past two days." Ganju noted. "I doubt even the Association could turn a blind eye. But I suppose we could use extra eyes. Until Gabriella is able to use her abilities much more potently, we'll be stuck with normal patrols."

"Sorry..." Gabriella said. "I could get bats to help out, but I'm still learning how to control them more effectively in the daytime. The sun really saps my strength..."

"Oh my, it seems the hunters wish to have a word..." Shinji said as one of them, the leader it seemed, came forward.

"My name is Hide Amenosaka." He said. "May I ask as to what you lot are doing here?"

"Good day to you Mr. Hide." Akira nodded as he got up. "I am Akira Kuran, a new Vampire Knight initiate. These are my friends, Shinji Shiki, Gabriella Kurenai, Ganju Kain and Emi Aidou..." At that moment he paused. The remaining vampires turned to see Emi now attempting to nibble at the small cherry that came with the cake. It was quite a ridiculous sight that was embarrassing for a noble vampire in so many ways.

"Unbelievable..." Ganju moaned. He now really wished that he had made some excuse so that he and Gabriella could at least have stayed back at the hotel with all the time in the world to themselves.

Akira cleared his throat. "Well, anyways, we are here to track down some rather wild members of our kind. I assume you are here for the same reason?"

Hide turned to him. Whether the hunter was impressed with Akira's deduction or annoyed by it, it didn't show on his face. "I should warn you, we are not to blame if any of you get hurt whilst we are carrying out our duty." At this, Akira instantly knew that Hide didn't have a good opinion on the fact they were after the same objective.

"We shall keep that in mind." Akira nodded. "We will do our very best to not get in the way of the Association. After all, we are more than thankful for the support from you all in rooting our these hooligans. However, I too have a warning..."

"I would suggest leaving that girl in a safe place." Akira said, directing his attention to Misaki, who suddenly retreated slightly behind her mother. "Even with this many hunters, it is unwise to bring a child along. Vampires are known to be tricky, especially the ones we currently pursue. I doubt she will be safe even with this many of you present."

"Are you trying to mock us, vampire?" One of Hide's men snarled, brandishing a mace. Akira felt Ganju rise from his seat, but instantly Akira waved him down.

"Calm down Ganju." He said before redirecting his gaze to the hunters. "Forgive me, such was not my intent. However, please take heed to what I have said. A hunting ground is no place for a child."

Emi had finally finished her cake, wiping her mouth with a napkin. Despite the fact that most of her attention was on the delicious pastry, she had somehow followed the entire course of the conversation between Akira and Hide. This was evident when she began to speak. "Lord Akira is correct. You shouldn't bring the child. It only makes them more exploitive."

"Emi, please don't refer to me like that. I've told you a million times by now." Akira said, turning slightly toward her.

"Hehe, sorry." She winked. "I tend to forget that you prefer no honorifics."

"At any rate, we will be going now." Akira said. "We should return to our duties. Come, let us go." At this, his companions rose from their chairs, but not before leaving the cash they owed the cafe for their services. Misaki watched the vampires leave. Her eyes caught Emi, who looked back at her and gave a wink.

* * *

_**Later that night**_

"Mom, can't we go home now?" Misaki pleaded. Her eyes were getting heavy and her feet ached. "I think I've learned enough for one day..."

"Hide, she's right." Her mother said. "It's about time I took her back."

"Alright." He said. "But you are not going back alone. Morisaki, please accompany them back."

"Yes sir." The hunter replied, falling in line with Misaki and her mother.

That was when they struck.

Suddenly, from out of nowhere, four shapes jumped down, encircling the hunters. Misaki felt her mother pull her in between herself and Morisaki and got into a fighting stance. Behind, the remaining hunters pulled out their weapons.

"Well well," One of the vampires said, his voice sounding heavily distorted. "Look guys, quite a few tasty morsels eh?"

Another one advanced on the group, licking his lips. "I smell a kid. Can I have a bite? Can I?" At this, Misaki, tugged her mother's leg.

"Mom?" She asked slowly as they advanced.

"C'mon boys..." The first one said. "TIME TO FEAST!" At this, they pounced. Misaki watched her mother block her opponent's attack and throw him into another one. But if anything, the vampires were intelligent. They weren't fighting with each other over the hunters spread out in front of them nor were they going berserk. Instead, they were somehow coordinating their attacks.

The hunters fought back bravely, but even they couldn't land a single blow on them. And with Misaki in the middle, everyone knew who the vampires were targeting.

Misaki watched as the vampire her mother fought swatted her sword away and sank his teeth into her arm, incapacitating her with pain. Misaki turned and saw Morisaki himself go down, a fresh cut on his forehead. Although Hide and the others now successfully brought down one, the other two managed to keep them busy, leaving Misaki at the mercy of the two vampires.

"Now now little girl..." Said the one who defeated her mother. "I wonder, how delicious are you?"

Misaki's forehead broke out in cold sweat and her heartbeat quickened, which seemed to serve the appetite of the vampires around her. She suddenly felt a pair of rough hands grab her shoulders. Although she tried to pull away, his grip was strong. All she could do was stare helplessly as they advanced.

"Don't worry precious..." He said, grinning. "It'll be quick, though, no promises."

Something whistled through the air. At once, a sickening '_THWACK!'_ sounded followed by a cry of pain. Misaki turned to see that the vampire who seized her had an icy spike impaled through his chest. His agonizing cries distracted the other vampires and hunters, who turned to see the source of the commotion.

"What the hell?" Came Misaki's other assailant. Before he could make a move, a thin slender blade was run through his chest. He stared down at it just moments before it was withdrawn, reducing his body to dust. Misaki now saw Emi standing right where the vampire once was, a cold look in her eyes.

"Come." She said, grabbing Misaki and speeding off, creating a huge wall of ice to separate the current battle and the two of them. "Mr. Hide! Please take care of those two! I'll ensure her safety!" Emi then dashed off with Misaki in her arms.

"Wait!" Misaki cried out. "Mom's back there! We have to help!"

"I can't!" Emi replied. "Back then, your presence would have hindered more than helped! Those hunters couldn't concentrate with you around and you can't do a thing. Saving you is the more wise option!"

As they ran, something hurtled down from above. Emi saw it too late before the box crashed into her, sending the two of them sprawling.

As Misaki struggled to get to her feet, she felt another pair of hands grab hold of her and lifted her up. She looked around, realizing they were in the mercy of two more vampires.

_Shit!_ Emi cursed. _How could I have missed that there'd be more?_ Her weapon lay a few feet away and the vampire pinning her was strong, even for a former human.

"Not bad." He smiled. "A human girl and a vampire noble! I say our haul today was good!"

"Who are you working for?" Emi said as she struggled to free herself. "This many of you working together is unheard of unless you are taking someone's orders!"

Her assailant stared at her. "You really think you are in the position to say something like that huh? Little miss Sheppard?"

"Sheppard?" Emi frowned at his use of the term.

"Yeah. You vampires, protecting humans like a Sheppard protects his sheep from wolves. Whatever happened to that old pride you all used to have? Lording over humans as if they were livestock. How far you all have fallen." He snarled, fresh drool dripping from his mouth.

"What you speak of," Emi growled, her eyes turning blood red. "Is pure insanity."

The vampire snickered. "Well, if you are so adamant about us drinking that little girl's blood, then maybe we'll start with you?" Before Emi could retort, he leaned in and clamped his teeth around her shoulder.

Emi's scream of pain rang out in the narrow alleyway. Misaki could now see the agony reflected off the vampire's face as her blood gushed out of her shoulder. Her assailant lapped at it, his scarlet eyes flushed with glee. After a couple of minutes, he let go. Emi's head sank to the floor as she gasped in pain. Her blood now pooled around her head, staining her hair and dress.

"Not bad..." The offending vampire said as he licked his lips. "This is the first time I've drank a noble's blood... I must say, it has quite the refined taste...". Misaki quivered in the other vampire's arms as Emi's assailant leaned in again.

"C'mon, give me another taste of it all..." He said before biting her again.

"AAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHH!" Emi screamed once more. The vampire then reached for her head, forcing it down onto the floor. Emi squirmed, attempting to free herself, but even Misaki could see it was a fruitless endeavor.

"Stop!" Misaki begged. "Please stop! Don't kill her!"

At this, Emi's attacker looked up, releasing his jaws from her shoulder. The noble vampire slumped to the floor, drained of all her strength.

"What's this?" He said, wiping the blood from his mouth. "A hunter girl defending her prey? The hell's this world coming to huh?"

"Maybe she's a vampire..." Misaki said, holding back her tears. "Maybe I'm not supposed to be her friend, but..." Misaki breathed, wishing for all the strength to let out the words.

"She just saved my life!" She yelled, her tears now flowing freely. "So why wouldn't I want to protect her in return?" The two vampire assailants stared at her, incredulous at her courage and determination.

"Looks like some human needs education on how dangerous we vampires are." He smiled with glee, turning his scarlet eyes towards her. Misaki felt a lump in her throat as he stepped forward.

However, he managed only that one step before an icicle speared through his brain. At once, like a rag doll, he fell forward before disintegrating into dust. Misaki now saw the source of the icy weapon, none other than Emi herself. In getting up, her attacker had left her free to move, however limited it was, which gave her the opening she needed.

"You little bitch!" Came his partner, who now let go of Misaki and moved towards the weakened vampire. Grabbing Emi's collar, he hoisted her up to his mouth. "I'm gonna bleed you out so much you'll be nothing but a deflated cushion!"

Misaki saw her chance, grabbing the frozen spear Emi had thrown and plunged it into the vampire's back. He howled in pain as Emi kicked his legs out from under him. She formed another ice spear in her right arm and then drove it through his heart. Her blood dripped onto his face just before he disintegrated.

Emi stood up, panting as she dropped her icy weapon. Suddenly, she went limp, leaning herself against a wall and sliding down, her breath coming out in huffs. Misaki instantly went over, though she was at a loss on what to do. She merely stared at the blood stained on Emi's clothes.

"Ms. Vampire, will you be okay?" She asked, tears still spilling out of her eyes.

"You can just call me Emi." Emi replied. "And yeah, I'll be okay."

"Really?" Misaki said with unbelief. The vampire had already lost a lot of blood. Even with her fast regeneration abilities, she was still in mortal danger.

"Heh, maybe not as okay as I thought..." Emi said, her vision suddenly getting blurry. "But you are alright at least. Right?"

Misaki crept closer to the vampire till she could smell the stench of fresh blood. "Why? Why did you save me?"

Emi looked up at the young girl and patted her head. "What else was I supposed to do? I saw you all needed help, so I helped. Do I really need a reason to save someone when I obviously could?"

Misaki stared at the vampire with wonder. Emi just smiled weakly before speaking again. "Besides, I'm training to be a Vampire Knight. If anything happened and I couldn't prevent it when I could, I'd just be a disgrace to my friends and family. And I could never forgive myself either..."

Misaki felt the tears come again. "I'm sorry. I'm supposed to be a huntress, yet, I couldn't do a thing! And now, I still can't do anything!" She wailed, despising herself and her own weakness. Emi gave her a reassuring rub on the head.

"There there, don't cry. It's alright." The vampire assured. Misaki just kept crying, burying herself into Emi's dress. "I once thought I was weak too. But my grandfather said people aren't born strong. _They were born to become strong_." At these words, Misaki stared up into her eyes.

"So become strong." Emi said. "I'm sure you will become a great huntress in future. And when that happens, I hope to be able to see it."

Misaki wiped the tears from her eyes and now faced Emi with a smile. "Yeah. It's a promise!"

Emi smiled, lifting her pinky. "It's a promise then, umm?"

"Misaki." She replied wrapping her own pinky around Emi's. "Misaki Shiba. A pleasure to meet you Emi."

Emi nodded. "Emi Aidou. A pleasure to meet you. So, Misaki eh? That's... a very... nice... name..." At this Emi, slumped, her eyes closing and her head lolling to the side.

_No..._ Misaki felt dread grip her heart. _No, no, NO!_

"Get up!" Misaki shook the vampire, but her eyes stayed closed. "Get up! Please!" Still no response. "You can't die! We just... we just became friends right?" Silence.

"HELP!" Misaki cried out. "HELP! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP!" But her call went unanswered. Misaki stared down at the vampire again. _What should I do? What should I do?_

Suddenly, another shape dropped down. With a frightened squeak, Misaki held onto Emi's unconscious form, as if trying to protect the vampire with her own body.

"Relax. We're here to help." Misaki looked up, recognizing him as the vampire boy from the cafe whom Hide spoke with. She watched as three other shapes descended from the roofs above them.

"Emi!" Gabriella yelled, rushing over. Ganju went forward and took Misaki by the hand, leading her away from the unconscious vampire.

"It's alright." Ganju said. "Without you, we never would have known where she was. You've done all you can and for that, we are grateful. Leave it to us now."

"But, how can we help her?" Misaki asked, the tears once again gathering at her eyes. Ganju now turned to face Akira.

"What now Akira?" The tall vampire asked.

"Simple." Akira said, lifting up his hand. "My blood will be more than sufficient to heal her. She won't recover instantly, but at least her life won't be in danger." With his thumb, he made a small incision on his wrist, and a fresh trickle of blood oozed out.

"Emi..." Misaki sniffed. "Emi will be okay?"

"Yes." Akira nodded. "Alright, someone get her mouth open for me."

Suddenly, Shinji reached out, grabbing Akira's outstretched arm and placed his mouth to it. Akira watched as his cousin lapped up the blood flowing from his wrist. Walking over to Emi, he lifted her head to his and met her lips with his own, kissing her while giving her Akira's blood at the same time.

Emi stirred, her eyes opening to behold the vampire who now professed his love to her. "It takes this much for you to tell me you loved me... So melodramatic you..."

"Shush." Shinji said. "You're still weakened. Akira's blood will help, but you still need lots of rest."

"Akira, eh?" She said as Shinji lifted her up bridal style. She curled her head towards his chest, feeling his chin nuzzle the top of her skull. "Thank you, milord..." At this, she nodded off again, Shinji cradling her protectively in his arms.

Akira bowed. "I'm the one who owes you thanks for your bravery. Such selflessness prevented a terrible fate from befalling this town once more." After this, he turned to Ganju. "Take the child back to the hunters. Let them know of the situation. And Shinji, tell my uncle of Emi's bravery."

"Wait!" Misaki pleaded, causing Ganju to stop in his tracks. "May I, may I please know her phone number at least?"

"Oh?" Akira blinked. "Whatever for?"

"Well..." Misaki stared at her feet, wondering how to phrase it. "She's my friend. Don't friends keep each other's numbers?"

Akira, Shinji, Ganju and Gabriella stared, incredulous at what the girl had requested. For a moment, the wondered what exactly had just happened, the stillness of the night broken only by their sharp breaths.

Akira at last spoke. "Haha, you are absolutely right. Ganju, please fill her in as you return her home. I'm sure you can do that much right?"

* * *

"Wow..." Anju stared as Misaki finished her story. "That was incredible!"

"Yeah. I never knew how brave senior Emi was!" Hibiki said. "Alright, I'm so going to sign up with her weekend study club! I never did as I was afraid before, but now that I know her better, there's no reason to be!"

_'Yeah! Let's do it!', 'Awesome!'_ Anju took heed to all the responses to Misaki's story. True, it was quite terrifying at first, but the fact that it culminated in a beautiful and lasting friendship made her realize that peace was something possible after all. It also proved correct what she once thought of Akira and his friends.

Still, something puzzled her. "Milord? Why'd Emi refer to Akira that way?"

"I'm sure you'll find out soon enough." Misaki smiled mischievously.

Something scraped roughly on the floor. Everyone turned to see Ichigo stand up and put his tray away. As he walked out of the cafeteria, he turned to Misaki. "Don't ever praise those scum in front of me. Ever..."

The Day class students surrounding them suddenly backed away as he walked off, surprised by Ichigo's hostility. Anju gulped, hoping that Misaki wasn't offended by his remark. To her utter surprise however, Misaki merely straightened her tie and stood up, preparing to return her tray.

Just as she did however, she turned to Ichigo's direction. "So Mr. Kitsuke, tell me, how long do you reckon you have left?"

Ichigo stopped and turned toward her, surprise coating his eyes. _How does she..._

Misaki merely stared back with cold, calculating eyes as she returned her tray.

* * *

As evening approached, the vampires got ready for class and the initial rush of their adoring fans. Emi took off her night gown as she prepared to get ready for class. She stared into the mirror, tracing her finger over her left shoulder.

"I'm coming in..." She recognized Shinji's voice. Not bothering to cover her naked body, she waited for him as he opened the door and strode over to her.

"What are you doing?" He asked, placing his hand on her waist. If it elated her that he was this close and touching her bare skin with his hand, she never showed it. Only Shinji would know how she truly felt and acted appropriately after that.

"Oh, thinking about some things." She replied, tossing her night gown into the basket. "Like the time I finally made a human friend, which also happens to be the time you said you loved me."

"I don't recall saying anything that night." Shinji retorted, keeping his hand on her waist.

Emi chuckled in response, her hand moving down to touch his. "Maybe not. But you were thinking it." Her other hand now moved upward to touch his maroon hair. "Well, go ahead, but I warn you, the others are going to start complaining about the state of the room and our laundry."

Shinji rubbed his nose into her right shoulder (Emi never let anyone close to her left). As he started, he asked one more question. "What'll you think Ms. Shiba will think if she could see this?"

"She already knows." Emi said. "She's a huntress after all. She knows everything about vampires from how they hunt, to what they can be capable off. And how they say 'I love you'."

"I suppose you are right."

At this, Shinji opened his mouth, revealing the fangs protruding from his upper lip. He breathed in hard, taking in the scent of the room, the furniture, the carpet underneath his feet...

...and the wondrous scent of the woman he held.

Slowly, he bit down. Emi didn't flinch at all. She merely closed her eyes, smiling as she enjoyed every second of that painful bliss.


End file.
